1. Field
This relates to a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Background
A laundry treating apparatus may perform various operations such as, for example, washing, drying, deodorization, wrinkle removal, and the like related to laundry. Such a laundry treating apparatus may include a washer that washes laundry, a dryer that dries wet laundry, and a refresher that deodorizes laundry or removes wrinkles from the laundry.